1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothing and more particularly to an article of clothing having indicia imprinted thereon for communicating an interactive message to a person other than the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing trend in the garment industry to provide wearing apparel with interactive messages associated therewith. An interactive message may serve as an advertisement for a particular product or as a slogan to project one's opinion to others. Garments having interactive messages are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,981 to Sanchez; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,233 to Hall; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,848 to Oney. Each of these garments have an interactive message provided thereon which is covered by a panel. The panel is constructed to be selectively moved so as to reveal the message provided thereunder. However, aside from covering the message, the cover panel described in each of the above-identified patents serves no other function.
It is therefore an object of the subject invention to provide a garment having means for covering an interactive message, which means also serve as a pocket for containing items.